In one moment
by The girl you won't remember
Summary: Cammie's life changed in one small fraction of a second moment. I don't know how to explain so read on! I hope you guys like it I'm sorry I can't skip lines so I apologize for that. R&R also I'm looking for a beta :)
1. Chapter 1

She laid her head back and listened to the radio trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach that was slowly making it's way up. She opened her eyes and looked ahead, outside the car windshield. Her mom had slowly, very carefully made a brake at the intersection due to the red light. Cammie got bored of staring out front, and her eyes burned from the bright yellow sunlight that was being harshly shone on her face, so she turned her attention to her right where she had seen a movement just moments ago. She saw a woman in her, what she assumed, mid-twenties. She was wearing a a plain, pale-ish hot pink shirt and her hair was up in a messy, tangled pony. She was moving forward and backwards, moving strangely to the beat of her car radio until she felt a stare and turned to see cammie. Cammie hadn't reacted the way mystery woman thought she would, she raised an eyebrow and smiled at he stranger and mystery woman came over her shock and smiled back. They just stared at eachother, smiling. They're eye contact was broken by cammies mom making a sudden complaint about how long the light was taking to turn green and how she thought it might be broken. Cammie didn't notice the time, they had been there for 13 minutes, though it had only felt like 13 seconds. She looked back at mystery woman who had been inspecting cammie while she was looking at her mother. Cammie noticed a quick movement behind the woman's car. Her eyes widened and she pointed to the man holding a gun, she tried to yell to warn the woman, but was too late. He had taken out the gun and made a clean shot through her,the bullet leaving her heart and hitting the side of our car. People were trying to escape the scene, leaving their cars behind and running away to safety, but not cammie. Cammie was running to the woman. Surprisingly she was still alive and she smiled at cammie. "I-I-My name is Jessica *cough cough* Reynolds. I'm 24, my favorite color is blue *terrible coughing and hacking* I love sk-skiing, my mom made me take ballet and I fell in love with i- *cough* it and I was having a cr-crazy day until you smiled at me. And I-you need to know you made my day." she said all too fast while coughing and spurring out blood, but cammie remembered every single word the woman said. She held her hand and got ready to reply, but she was too late, her head rolled to the side and her eyes open, staring blankly ahead. "I'm Cammie." she knew the woman couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway. As soon as the words left her mouth, she threw up what she felt coming up earlier, except it got worse. Blood. The color red. It painted her vision and she couldn't see anything but blood red. Her mother held her as she cried and bawled and dehydrated herself from all the tears. She didn't stop crying for days. Her mother sent her to therapy, tried comforting her, trying to help her in any way she could but she wouldn't get over her grief. For three years since Jessica's death, she would recite her dying words, verbatim, on her death anniversary. She wouldn't smile or go out unless completely necessary, until she met him. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Saturday night, Cammie just sat in her room finishing her homework so that night she could go to he graveyard. It was dark and lonely at night to go to a graveyard, but it was no scary. At least not to her. She left without uttering a single word to her parents, it's not like they cared anyways, they stop trying to help her. They gave up on trying. They gave up on hope. They gave up on Her. That's basically the main reason she herself stopped trying. When she got there, she noticed she wasn't the only one there. A boy around her age sat and Jessica's tombstone holding white and red roses, silent tears trailing down his flawless skin. She couldn't really see him in the dark, pitch black night sky, but his light brown hair and piercing green eyes stuck out. He was over all gorgeous. He didn't notice her standing right beside him, staring at him with confusion and curiosity. He was too wrapped up in his mournful state to process anything. She cleared her throat and watched him jump up and scream, clutching his heart, desperately trying to calm his far too fats beating heart and even his breathing. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Who stands there while a man is trying to...have a moment! Jeez!" he shouted fiercely, only resulting in upsetting her. Tears slipped out of her now increasingly watering eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he apologized and tried to comfort her. It wasn't exactly his fault, she had gotten over sensitive since...that day. His last resort was to wrap his arms securely around the stranger and hold her. She hadn't been hugged in so long, it felt so strange, yet so...normal. She hugged him back and her sobbing slowed down slightly, she rested head on his chest and tried to calm her breathing. They held eachother, both crying for the person they lost. Neither knowing how they knew her or who the other one is, just comforting eachother. Cammie went home that day knowing she'd made a new friend. She came home smiling. She hugged her parents, helped her mother, who couldn't for the life of her, cook. Her mom and dad didn't know what had gotten into her, but they didn't care, they'd gotten their baby girl back. All thanks to Zachary. Zachary Goode. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cammies POV: I had been seeing Zach for quite a while now and he's...amazing. It turns out Jessica was his cousin. He said he was really close to her and came down to visit her at the time of her...passing. I told him about how I knew jessica, feeling silly afterwards. He, being the amazing person he is reassured me that I wasn't insane, "I totally understand, it's like you feel a strange, bizarre connection with a person." he was speaking in a far away voice while staring into my eyes. I blushed and turned my head, staring out at the gorgeous full moon out. Dad was going to take me and mom on a picnic under the stars, but I thought they deserved privacy, after all a picnic under the stars does sound romantic... Zach was leaning very close to me and I hadn't noticed until I smelled a strong, but not too strong, scent of cologn. I turned my head and our noses brushed. My eyes widened and before I knew what was happening, I stood up abruptly and ran. I turned around to see what he was doing, he looked shocked and confused. "Well come on slow poke I want ice-cream! Let's go gt your feet movin Nancy!" I shouted as I continued to run. I didn't want him to feel awkward so I made a pretty nice excuse, and I really did want ice-cream. He got up and started to run after me with a grin slowly easing it's way on to both of our faces. He was an athlete so he caught up to me quickly and tackled me,saving me no room to escape. He started to lower his face to mine. My lips tingled in anticipation, I Wanted to kiss him. His lips pressed against mine and both of our bodies relaxed. Apparently he tackled me on top of a short hill, because as soon as our bodies relaxed, we started to roll down. \/Time skip to the house\/ Our cloths held a stench of grass and were covered in mud. We were grinning like mad men as we arrived to the porch steps of my house. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow Cams. Our first official date." he said smugly, winking at me. I smile and lean up in my tippy toes to kiss him goodbye and goodnight. It was a short kiss, but still left my entire body radiated with warmth on this chilly november night. I opened the door and walked in to find a grinning mother and an upset father. "Why Cameron. Who was that fine young man whom you kissed goodnight. Might he be your boooyfriend Zachary Goode was it?" my mother teased me, man her grin was humongously creepy! I blushed a deep shade of red, thankful that the lights were dimmed. Soon I was my dads turn to speak, "I don't like him." plain and simple he hadn't even given an explanation as to Why he didn't like him! "Now Matt, we can find out if he's worthy enough to date our beautiful sweet Cammie at dinner tomorrow night at 7:30." she said buttering me up so I could invite him. After about fourth five minutes, I finally gave in. He's going to be over 7:30 sharp. Oh boy, goodbye first boyfriend. Hello lonely life with seventy three cats. 


End file.
